The Fox Boy and The Flute Girl
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: NaruTayu Story told in three chapters. As he makes his was back after failing to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto discovers an injured girl and decides to take her back to Konoha. AU R&R please.
1. Beginning

This is a three part story between Naruto and Tayuya, how The Fox Boy and The Flute Girl in three chapters come to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

At the Valley of The End laid a boy wearing orange with blonde hair and blue eyes that where closed. Most people at first glance wouldn't think much of the boy just some wild obnoxious punk ninja. But if people saw the six identical whisker like scars on his face they would instantly recognize him for what he was. A vessel, a container for an ancient and feared demon. And this boy happened to contain the mightiest of them all, Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Fox.

And for that he was often shown disdain by his own village, Konoha, The Hidden Village of Leaves. As the residents feared and hated the boy fearful that he could unleash the mighty fox, and hating him for what had happened on the day of his birth.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and watched as the rain came down upon him, how fitting for it to rain, as a sign of his failure, his failure to accomplish his mission and to keep his promise to his teammate. He had been sent as part of a five man team to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, a boy who had been going to the hideout of their feared enemy, Orochimaru. He and the others had chased after him, but where intercepted by Orochimaru's henchman, The Sound Four who had taken Sasuke away from them. One by One they got separated until finally he had cornered Sasuke and vowed to drag him back to Konoha if he had to. The two fought and in the end Sasuke had defeated him. As he looked around he saw that no one was around but some of Orochimaru's goons would probably show up soon.

(Looks like I failed, just like I failed everything else) He thought to himself rare depression getting to him. He sat up and clutched his chest in pain, Sasuke's final blow had left a hole in his body. He winced and could tell that it wasn't fatal but it would hurt for a long time. Grunting he pulled himself up and began the long road to Konoha walking.

His thoughts to himself the boy walked mindlessly back home ready to tell Sakura the bad news and probably get smacked for his failure and blamed by the villagers as well for the failure of the mission. He was ready for it, it was something he had come to accept. As he made his way he noticed a burial site where he had left Lee who fought that bone guy, he thought and feared for a moment that that was Lee's grave but something told him it wasn't and he continued on his way.

He continued on his way and noticed an entire forest that had been cut down he looked around in amazement wondering what had done that. It was then that his ears picked up something.

It was a cry, a soft cry of pain. Looking around he checked the area and saw the source.

On the ground being crushed by a tree was a girl, she had long red hair and he recognized her as the girl of that group that had kidnapped Sasuke. Tayuya, that was her name or something like that. He looked and saw the girl was pretty banged up and injured. She was unconscious and she lot out cries of pain from being crushed every now and then.

For a brief instant Naruto thought about leaving her there, she was an enemy nin and she probably deserved this as he remembered how she cussed them out. Why should he bother himself with her? That instant passed and he let out a sigh. What was he thinking? He couldn't just leave her there, not with the state she was in. Besides it wasn't like him to pass by somehow who was hurt no matter who they were.

Walking up the tree the boy brought his hand out and formed a ball of energy The Rasengan. He had to do this right, if he misjudged the area that he hit he could do more damage to her. He guessed the length of her legs and then threw the Rasengan. The wood of the tree shattered sending bark all over the place, he checked the girl and saw her legs which seemed to have been crushed from the weight pressed down upon her. She might never be able to walk again and for some odd reason pity found it's way into Naruto's heart for the girl.

Seeing that if he carried her on his back or his arms he could injure her He created two clones and set them to work making a makeshift stretcher out of leaves and branches. Within a couple of minutes the stretcher was completed and he and another one got set to put her on it.

"Ah!" Cried out the girl when he touched her legs causing him to hesistate, he had to be gentle and on the count of three he put her body as quickly and delicately as he could on the stretcher. He also noticed her hat was nearby, and also a flute broken in half, he put both of them on the stretcher next to her and was ready to go. He took one end and the clone took the other end of the makeshift stretcher and they were on there way back towards Konoha.

The pace was slow but the boy didn't mind, every now and then he would look back and check on her the girl was still out and at times she would let out a cry of pain that made him worry.

When they were within a couple miles of Konoha he heard to his surprise a startled shout. "What the? Where the hell am I!" He turned his head and he smiled as he saw the girl had waken up.

"Great! You're finally awake!" Said Naruto happily his trademark smile on his face. The girl looking up at the boy glared at him.

"What are you doing you dipshit?! Put me down right now!" She snapped at him but winced as she sat up feeling the severe pain in her legs.

"Are you alright?" Asked Naruto.

"No, I'm just holding back screams of pain and clutching my legs cause it's the new way of sitting you dumbass!" Gritted the girl sarcastically in anger. All she remembered was trying to avoid falling trees and now she was with some halfwit.

"Well you don't look alright, I found you and I'm taking you back to Konoha." Replied Naruto

"What?! Why the hell are you talking me to that rathole!" She said angrily to him

"Well you need help for one thing and I'm sure they'll help you."

"What in your peabrain head makes you think that you stupid moron?" Asked Tayuya dryly.

Naruto thought about that she was an enemy nin and he doubted they would treat her no questions asked. "Well if you gave us some info about that snake bastard I'm sure they'll heal you in exchange for that." He said hopefully.

Tayuya scowled and reached around and felt something she frowned and brought it up which caused her to gasp in shock. "M-My flute!" She said holding up the broken instrument.

"Yeah, it was like that when I found it, sorry." Apologized Naruto to her. Tayuya didn't say anything, her only prized possession in her entire life was now broken.

"I'll kill that blonde bitch and that pineapple haired jackass for this!" She sweared angrily.

"How did you end up like that?" Asked Naruto to her.

"I tripped over a rock dumbass."

"Really?"

"No! It was that blonde whore who summoned that damn weasel who did this to me you idiot!" Snapped Tayuya angrily to him causing him to frown.

"You know I saved your life, you could show some gratitude." He said to her causing her to scowl

"What makes you think I wanted to be saved? Look at me I'm a freakin' cripple!" She said to him.

"Well, if you don't want to go to Konoha I could always take you back to The Valley of The End. I'm sure Orochimaru's goons will find you and take you back if I leave you there." He said to her. Tayuya remained quiet she knew all too well the fate that awaited her if she returned back to Sound, she would be killed for her failure or worst used in his experiments. (The others must be dead as well.) She thought to herself if her comrades the people she tolerated. Naruto seeing this spoke up. "It's your choice, I can either take you back there or I could take you to Konoha."

Tayuya kept quiet for a while, she felt her neck and noticed that her cursed seal had faded, apparently in her near death state it had been removed. What was she to do now?

"...Fine! Take me to your stupid village! It's not like I got a damn choice!" She said crossing her arms

Naruto smiled at that and he got ready to continue walking. "Great! I'm glad you decided to came with me. By the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"

The girl looked up at him at his grin that seemed permanent on his face. "Tayuya, now let's go before it's next year already!"

"Okay Tayuya, you just get some rest we'll be there soon." He said to her as he continued heading towards Konoha.

Tayuya sighed and laid back down ignoring the burning pain in her legs as the boy rambled on and on about perverted toad senseis and a Hokage who gamble's and always loses.

It was going to be a looong day...

A/N: Hope you liked it, I have part two and three up soon.


	2. Middle

Here's part two of the story I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto Uzumaki self proclaimed future Hokage carried a bag of groceries in one arm and the keys to his apartment in the other. He fumbled with them and whistled a tune as he did so. After finally getting the door open he went in and kicked the door behind him closed and got set to put up groceries.

"Dammit!" He perked his head up recognizing the voice. He put the food away in the fridge and pantries and quickly headed to the source. He went to his bedroom which he nowadays rarely slept in as he mostly slept on the couch letting his roommate sleep on the bed. As he got up the stairs he looked inside and saw what was going on.

Tayuya was attempting to walk, it had been over a month ever since he had brought her to Konoha and to Tsunade. Tsunade at first was reluctant to heal the foul mouthed girl but Naruto pleaded with her for hours on end until she got sick of it after three days and nearly pulled her ears off. She told him she would help heal the girl if she gave them any information on Orochimaru as to what he was planning. Tayuya had agreed to the deal as she had no loyalty to the snake now that she was injured. She told him how he planned on using Sasuke to achieve immortailty and all of his plans including a spy that was in Konoha that no one knew about. Seeing that she was being truthful and she told them who the spy was who was surprisingly one of the councilmen. Tsunade agreed to it and told an estactic Naruto she would heal her legs.

As for why Tayuya was at his home she was to be put in a cell with guards around her. Naruto had protested this and refused to let them take her which surprised the redhead. He made a deal with Tsunade, he would keep an eye on her if she stayed with him as her allegiance with Orochimaru and Sound was no more. He knew that most thought of her as an enemy of Konoha and they wanted nothing more to than to kill her if they found out who she was. She would stay with him and if she got into any trouble he would willingly take any punishment for her. This had shocked many people including Sakura and Kakashi over Naruto's determination to protect the girl. Shikamaru could've told everyone who she really was but being the lazy boy he is, told them it was too troublesome to get the villagers wiped up into a mob.

As he watched on the girl leaned against the parallel bars to steady herself as she attempted to walk, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of her regular clothing. A pair of crutches was right next to it that she used whenever she had to get up. Tsunade had healed her legs and they weren't as severely damaged as it looked which meant she could be able to continue being a ninja. However she had to relearn how to walk before she could do that as the muscles in her legs had been damaged and bones had been broken. Naruto during the first month with her had done anything she had ordered him to do (Which had lead to some embarrassing situations such as when she had to use the bathroom) He had cleaned up the place making it more livable and ramen cups no longer were sprayed across the room.

"Dammit!" Cursed the girl again as she fell downwards as Naruto watched on. The girl pulled herself back up on the bars in anger and attempted to walk again. She took a couple of steps and then lost her balance and fell again. "Dammit!" She shouted at her weakness as she tried to bring herself back up. Naruto had gotten some parallel bars like the ones at hospitals for her to steady herself and to practice walking whenever she felt she could.

She fell again but this time she didn't curse and Naruto noticed that. She instead glared at her legs for a long moment and much to his surprise a tear came out of her eye. She then began unexpectedly sobbing as she looked at her useless legs and how she'd never be able to walk again. In anger she pounded the floor as small tears rolled down her face.

She looked down at the carpet when all of a sudden a pair of hands clamped around her waist and she was gently pulled up. She looked up and saw Naruto pulling her back up on her feet a determined look on his face. "C'mon," He said steadying herself locking his hands with hers and setting himself behind her. "We'll do this together step by step okay Tayuya?" He asked her and she nodded. The two slowly made their way taking their time with each step.

"Ah! Shit I'm-" Cursed Tayuya losing her strength in her legs but was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't give up Tayuya, remember I'm here and I'm not gonna let you fall alright?" He said to her and she nodded her head believing him as they took the steps together Naruto steadying her so she wouldn't lose her balance. They soon went five steps which was past her limit surprising the redhead, and they managed to make it up to nine steps before Tayuya nearly lost her footing and fell only to be caught by Naruto.

"Alright Tayuya-chan that's enough for now, we'll try again later." He picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the bed and got ready to go fix dinner.

"Thank you Naruto, for what you just did." She called out to him causing him to stop and smile, that was the first time she said something to him that wasn't snappy.

The two continued working on her walking and within a couple of weeks Tayuya was able to walk without any help from him, he stood in the corner watching a smile on his face at her joy at being able to walk again. Soon she was able to run and despite the strain she put on her legs she refused to quit ignoring the pain and strain she put on them pushing herself beyond her limit. She managed to go outside and after being cooped up in the house all that time with now fresh air it was like being reborn. Also she could continue being a ninja as well.

The two lived with one another and there were problems, during the beginning Tayuya was mean and cruel seemingly the most bitter girl on the planet as she hated everything even ramen! Naruto had to push his patience to the limits but he kept on helping her no matter how much she yelled and screamed at him. Soon enough Tayuya willingly agreed to let him help her and even though they had problems such as when she nearly scared Hinata one time and that he often irritated her with his hyperness the two got along well.

His friends looked on at him in confusion and wonderment, here he was letting a enemy of Konoha stay in his house instead of just handing her to the ANBU and what's more the two had become friends!

The two learned about each other's past, Tayuya who had lost her parents during her youth and was left with only her birthday flute and forced to live in the slums begging for food or money and then encountering the man who would change her life forever, feeling the searing pain of the gift as he called it that he gave her. She had become bitter, uncaring for anyone after what she had went through. Naruto who was hated and feared for being the vessel of Kyuubi which was something that he had no choice in the matter always being looked down upon just because of that one thing that made him different.

One day Naruto entered their apartment a package under his arm. He smelled food cooking and a smile was on his face. "About damn time you're home! I'm making some stew." He heard Tayuya call out to him. He entered the kitchen and placed the package on the table. Tayuya saw it and after pouring two bowls of beef stew looked at it. "What the hell's that?"

"It's for you open it." Said Naruto smiling. Tayuya frowned and looked at him cautiously and gingerly opened the box and opened it. A rare gasp escaped her and she reached down and lifted the object out of the box. "You lost yours remember? Well I decided to get you a new one." He said as she looked at the flute which was shaped and looked exactly like her old one. She slowly brought it up to her lips and blew on it playing a small tune, although she hadn't played in months she showed no signs of rust.

A smile was on her face and she surprisingly hugged him. "Thank you Naruto, for everything." She said smiling causing him to blush in surprise.

After the two were done eating dinner they sat on the couch and Naruto then decided to tell her the other news. "Um...Tayuya?" He asked not sure how to say this and wondering how she would respond hopefully not upset.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked

"Oh boy...Jiriaya wants to take me on a training trip." He said slowly and carefully. A small frown showed on her face but she kept her cool.

"For how long?"

"Three years." He let out quietly letting her digest the news. Although she appeared calm on the inside she was fuming. Was that it? Was that how it ended? He helps her recover and then he leaves without a trace for three years? Does their friendship mean nothing to him? Was the damn flute an apology gift? Did she mean nothing to him? She was ready to burst and give him a piece of her mind that he would choke on when he spoke up. "Tayuya what's your answer?" He said to her causing her to scowl.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"About what?" She snapped angrily over what he was doing.

Naruto smiled. "I'm going on a training trip for three years with ero-sennin, and I want you to come with me." Her eyes widened at that. He wanted her to come with him? He wasn't going to leave her behind while he was off training who knows where?

"Of course I'm coming! You don't think you can get rid of me that damn easily? I'm going with you!" She said a bit more excited than she should have.

Naruto smiled glad she was coming with him. "Alright! We're leaving in two days so I hope you got you're stuff ready."

Two days later...

"Are you sure you're ready Tayuya?" Asked Naruto to her both of them outside the gates with Jiriaya. The lecher had sent glances at ther but she had threatened to stick a kunai where the sun didn't shine if he didn't keep his distance.

"Of course I am knucklehead! I'm not absentminded like you, let's go already!" Shouted the girl she was in her new ninja uniform a green shirt and black knee length shorts she had on her hat that she weared and she carried her new flute as well. She walked off quickly followed by Naruto trying to tell her to not be so quick as they had three years.

Jiriaya watching the two could not help but think of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

A/N: Well that's Part two, I'll have the final part soon. Review


	3. Ending

Final part of the story hope you've enjoyed all three chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A twenty two year old was out on the balcony feeling the cool breeze of the wind. His blond hair still in its regular position, it had gotten longer and he at times tied it up in a bow, faintly you could see the beginnings of a goatee. He sighed contently as he felt the wind as he looked down at the village of Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki smiled after all these years he had finally achieved his dream of becoming Hokage, All of his dreams and goals had finally come true. He was treated with respect and hailed as a hero by the people who not long ago cursed him for being a monster. Funny how people can change their tunes when you rule over them.

Everything was peaceful now, Orochimaru was dead, all of Akatsuki was no more and for now there was no more threats.

But there had been losses, Jiriaya died attemtping to stop the Leader of Akatsuki, a blow which still hurt to this day. Kakashi died taking a blow that was meant for him sacrificing himself to save Naruto. Tsunade herself passed away two years ago from unknown reasons some said due to a heavy heart after all that had happened in her life, yet she seemed almost happy when she moved on. The scars of those and other losses had yet to fully heal.

And he by his own hands had killed Sasuke Uchiha, once his rival and the closest thing he had to a friend at one time. The two had battled to decide the future of Konoha, and in the end Naruto dealt the blow that ended Sasuke's life, ending the Uchiha clan forever. It was something he regretted doing with all of his heart but he knew he had no choice.

Things had changed, Sakura had been wedded to Gaara in an arranged marriage between Suna and Konoha and surprisingly she fell in love with the once unfeeling boy. Most of his childhood friends had gotten married, he was the Hokage and everything was peaceful now.

But one person stood out in his thoughts.

"Ahem," He smiled hearing someone clear her throat and he turned around. A woman, no longer a girl, stood before him in the doorway wearing a red nightgown and a robe to cover herself from the cold. Her brown eyes which not long ago were filled with cruelty and malice shined with life in them. Her long beautiful red hair blew in the wind as she slowly walked towards him a smile on her face.

Tayuya, his friend, his comrade, his teammate, his...love, and his wife. She was the person after all these years he held closest too in his heart. She was everything to him and he was everything to her.

During the past decade the two had went on and discovered many adventures, both of them and Jiriaya during the three year training trip got into all sorts of predictaments some which where life threatening. The two had worked on their skills and abilities as ninjas getting stronger with each passing day.

Both Naruto and Tayuya had a restless spirit, they wanted to see more of what the world had to offer them, going around the world and honing their skills.

And during that time something happened. The two became close and were showing signs of becoming more than friends as the two were attracted to each other and they seemed to just fit one another like two puzzle pieces connected.

And then one day while they were taking refuge in a cave during a storm and huddling together for warmth, their lips brushed against one another's completely by accident, it was a stunning development that surprisingly left the both of them wanting more, and when they kissed again both felt as if something inside them had erupted.

"What are you thinking about Naruto?" Purred Tayuya as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

Naruto inhaled the scent of her hair and smiled. "Nothing special Tayuya-chan, just of the past times we've had." Tayuya smiled and gently massaged his face near his whiskers as she remembered them as well.

When the two of them and Jiriaya arrived in Konoha after three years most people where surprised to see them, they were even more surprised to learn that the two where boyfriend and girlfriend. (Especially poor Hinata who had fainted when she heard the news) The two where close and if you said something bad about one of them you should be ready to receive a concussion from the other which Kiba learned the hard way after a smartass remark he made about Tayuya that Naruto overheard. And more than once when the two where walking around town the villagers saw how much the two acted like The Yondaime and his wife did.

During their travels the two got into predictaments that either would not have survived if it hadn't been for the other who saved them. Naruto remembered after one crazy stunt he pulled that saved them that Tayuya had grabbed him by the collar and said she didn't know whether to kill him or kiss him. Fortnuately for him she choose the latter.

Both had changed, Tayuya didn't curse as often as she did except when she was really mad which wasn't a pretty sight. Naruto had also lost some of his hyperness and had learned some Genjutsus taught to him by her. Yet no matter how much they changed the growing feelings each had for the other continued to grow. At times she would play a tune on her flute for him.

And then one day during a battle with Sasuke's group, Naruto let out that he loved her. This shocked her and for a moment each stopped fighting both stunned at his words and they could've been killed, she responded that she loved him as well and the two afterwards easily defeated Sasuke's allies. That night, although they were both young with her only being seventeen and him fifteen, they made love for the very first time. The passion and fiery love they had for one another during that night was left in their minds for the rest of their lives.

And two years after the defeat of Akatsuki and Sasuke, they were married.

"Naruto-kun," Said Tayuya as he stroked her hair. He looked down at her. "We've been through a lot haven't we ever since you found me in that forest?"

"Yeah, I guess we have Tayuya-chan." He said smiling looking down at his wife. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, you're my love, my wife, my everything." He whispered into her ear.

Tayuya smiled and reached up and kissed him on the lips as gently as she could. Naruto returned the moist kiss the two embracing each other on the balcony overlooking the village. It was filled with passion and love, that they both had for one another.

What was once a chance meeting of a knuckleheaded Fox Boy apparently doomed to a life of hatred and a foul mouthed and ill tempered Flute Girl had transformed into something neither of them really expected. But then again it is said that the things that happen unexpectedly are the moments that'll change your life forever

And that is the tale of Naruto and Tayuya Uzumaki.

A/N: Well that's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it, review please.


End file.
